Um presente para o Hidan O
by DebTai XD's
Summary: Kakuzu esta em sua nova e emocionante ? missão... Comprar um presente pro Hidan! lol Yaoi! KakuHidan, SasoDei, KisaIta! Presente de niver pra KelL-chan! Ler não ranca pedaço... Reviews tambem ñ 8D


**???:** *_...Não esperava que esse dia chegasse tão cedo... Mas agora não há mais volta... Essa é minha última chance... A Missão começará agora... E o meu objetivo é...* _COMPRAR O PRESENTE DO HIDAN!!!! O0O9

**Konan:** Kakuzu!!! Não grita ou ele pode escutar!!! D:

**Kakuzu:** -Tampa a boca- Foi mal... 'x'

**Konan:** Tudo bem... A festa surpresa será às 8... Você tem exatamente 3 horas para comprar o presente dele...

**Kakuzu:** Só 3 horas? D:

**Konan:** É! Todo mundo já comprou, só você que deixa tudo para última hora! ò.ó

**Kakuzu:** E eu vou ter que gastar o meu dinheiro? i-i

**Konan:** Claro. ¬¬

Kakuzu: Eu não posso roubar alguma coisa e matar os donos da loja? :D

**Konan:** Se você quiser Konoha inteira atrás de você, claro que pode! xD

**Kakuzu:** Manda alguém para ir comigo... Aí aproveito e capturo aquela raposa maldita. D:

**Konan:** Não... Vai estar todo mundo arrumando a festa. U.Ú

**Kakuzu:** Mas precisa ser em Konoha? D:

**Konan:** Konoha é o lugar mais próximo... Não vai dar tempo de ir à outro lugar. ¬¬

**Kakuzu:** Tá bom D:

_E lá se foi o nosso querido herói à procura de aventura, em mais uma de suas jornadas..._

**DebTai:** Quem chamou o narrador de Pokemon pra minha fic? Ò.Ó

-Empurra o narrador-

A partir de agora sou eu que narro essa bagaça!!! 8D

-Pega um microfone-

E agora começa a jornada de um dos vilões mais odiados pelos narutards e mais queridos pelas akatsuketes!!! Sua missão não será nada fácil... Konoha é um lugar perigoso para um zumbi de trajes pretos com nuvens vermelhas... Um bom disfarce é essencial!!! 8D

**Kakuzu:** Não acredito que tô usando isso... ¬¬

-vestido com a roupa básica dos ninjas-

**Carinha na entrada de Konoha:** Epa, quem é você? Ò.ó

**Kakuzu:** Eu sou um ninja da vila da cachoeira, num tá vendo a bandana? ¬¬

**Carinha na entrada de Konoha²:** Isso da pra ver... Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? ò.ó

**Kakuzu:** Eu? Errr... Turismo :D

**Carinha na entrada de Konoha:** Turismo? o.Õ

**Kakuzu:** É... Turismo... O monumento hokage da uma bela pintura :D

**Carinha na entrada de Konoha²:** Você é turista ou pintor? ¬¬

**Kakuzu:** Errr... Eu sou um pintor que viaja de cidade em cidade a procura de algo belo para pintar :)

**Carinha na entrada de Konoha:** Mas você num é um ninja? o.Õ

**Kakuzu:** Eu sou um ninja viajante que pinta! Assim ficou bom? Ò.Ó

**Carinha na entrada de Konoha²:** Ficou sim! '-'

_E finalmente depois de 13 linhas de enrolação... Kakuzu adentra os portões de Konoha... O primeiro objetivo fora conquistado..._

**Kakuzu:** *_Agora só falta achar a por** do presente!*_

Essa missão não será tão difícil... Afinal, existem muitas lojas em Konoha...

**Kakuzu:** 50.000 yens??? Ò.Ó

**Vendedor:** Essa é uma bela peça de decoração... O senhor com certeza não achará mais barato. U.Ú

**Kakuzu:** Essa porcaria é considerada uma "bela peça de decoração"? Obrigado... Dispenso. u.ú

_Talvez seja mais difícil do que eu pensava... ¬¬_

**Vendedora:** Deseja alguma coisa, senhor? n.n

**Kakuzu:** Tem alguma coisa barata, bonita e que dure eternamente?

**Vendedora:** Errr... Eu acho que não poderei te ajudar... Vou chamar o gerente! n.n

**Gerente:** O que deseja? n.n

**Kakuzu:** Eu to procurando uma coisa barata, bonita e que dure eternamente²!

**Gerente:** Hum... Vejamos... Este amuleto é belo e não muito caro...

Kakuzu: -Pega o amuleto e o aperta com força- Quebrou... Não serve pra mim U.Ú

**Gerente:** O senhor terá que pagar por isso! ò.ó

**Kakuzu:** Eu não... Essa porcaria de quinta... Não vale um centavo! U.Ú

**Gerente:** Saia da minha loja agora, ou vou chamar a policia!!! Ò.Ó

**Kakuzu:** Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?! Ò.Ó

**Gerente:** O gerente da loga!!! Sai agora ou vou shamá os ninja!!! Ò.Ó

**Kakuzu:** Não sei como conseguiu ser gerente com um português tão errado. ¬¬

**Gerente:** Ò.Ó

**Kakuzu:** Já to indo, já! _*A Konan me paga!... ¬¬*_

_Com certeza, isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava D:... *Hum... Uma loja de animais... Talvez o Hidan goste de um animalzinho*_ O/|

**Vendedor:** Posso ajudar? n.n

**Kakuzu:** Você não acha que esse cachorro é muito caro, não? 8O

**Vendedor:** Claro que não... Esse é um cachorro ninja :)

**Kakuzu:** Cachorro ninja? :O

**Vendedor:** Sim... Observe! -solta o cachorro- Ninja, o travesseiro! -aponta para um travesseiro-

**Cachorro Ninja:** -estraçalha o travesseiro-

**Kakuzu:** :O

**Vendedor:** Ninja, a cadeira! -aponta para uma cadeira-

**Cachorro Ninja:** -estraçalha a cadeira-

**Kakuzu: **:O

**Vendedor:** Está convencido? n.n

**Kakuzu:** Hum...

**[IMAGINAÇÃO DO KAKUZU ON]**

**Kakuzu:** Olha Hidan... Seu presente é esse cachorro! n.n

**Hidan:** Um cachorro... Que kawaii! *----*

**Kakuzu:** Mas não é um cachorro comum... É um cachorro ninja! o/

**Hidan:** Ninja o caralho!

**Cachorro Ninja:** [/CENSURADO/]

**Hidan:** x.X

**[IMAGINAÇÃO DO KAKUZU OFF]**

**Kakuzu:** É melhor não... D:

_Em quanto isso... Na caverninha da Akatsuki... :D_

**Deidara:** A arte é um--

**Konan:** -voadora no Deidara- Não é pra explodir nada!!! Ò.Ó

**Deidara:** Por quê? i.\)

**Konan:** Quer estragar a festa do Hidan??? Ò.Ó Ele saiu com o Itachi pra uma "missão"... Quando eles chegarem, é para estar tudo pronto! ò.ó

**Deidara:** Foi mal! ix\)

_Voltando ao nosso amigo um tanto perdido... 8D_

**Kakuzu:** -vira o mapa de Konoha de cabeça pra baixo tentando entender- Onde é que eu tô? o.Õ

**???:** JASHIN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA /o/ -sai correndo-

**Kakuzu:** Jashin-sama? o.Õ -procura o dono da voz- Será que o Hidan ta aqui? D:

**???:** -em cima do monumento Hokage- THIS IS KONOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! \o/

**Kakuzu:** -olha pra cima- Quem é você? o.Õ

**???:** -olha pra baixo- KAKUZU!!! \o/ -pula la de cima-

**Kakuzu:** Como você me conhece? D: MÉLDÉUS!!! NÃO PULE!!!! O0O

**???:** -para de cabeça pra baixo pois seus pés estavam amarrados por uma corda- Meu nome é Brunna... E eu sei tudo sobre você e a Akatsuki! :D

**Kakuzu:** Como você sabe? 8O

**Brunna:** Eu leio o mangá :D

**Kakuzu:** Mangá? o.Õ

**Brunna:** No momento isso não importa... Me ajude a descer que o sangue tá na cabeça! x.X

**Kakuzu:** -corta a corda com uma kunai-

**Brunna: **-cai de cabeça no chão- Seu mau! x.X" (NDA/ vingança pelo anel do Itachi [6])

**Kakuzu:** O que sabe sobre mim? o.o"

**Brunna:** Sei mais do que você imagina... Sei dos seus rolos com o Hidan... è.é

**Kakuzu:** Cala a boca D:

**Brunna:** O que está fazendo em Konoha? '-'

**Kakuzu:** Tô procurando um presente pro Hidan ó.ò

**Brunna:** É mesmo!!! Hoje é o niver dele! /o/

**Kakuzu:** Não faço a mínima do que comprar! D:

**Brunna:** Compre um novo terço do Jashin-sama! :D

**Kakuzu:** Um terço?

**Brunna:** Sim... JASHIN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA /o/ -sai correndo-

**Kakuzu:** Menina doida! o.o"... Mas onde vou achar um terço? D:

_Kakuzu não contava com a variedade do mercado konohense {???}..._

**Kakuzu:** Uma loja de artigos para feitiçaria? 8O

_Onde estará nosso albino aniversariante? B_

**Hidan:** Tem certeza de que sabe onde estamos?

**Itachi:** Claro! n.n -bate a cara numa árvore- ITAI!! x.X

**Hidan:** Quem foi que teve a idéia de me mandar numa missão com um cegueta???!!! T0T

**Itachi:** Não se preocupe... É só virar bem ali, aí você pega e... -cai em um buraco-

**Hidan:** Mas que porra!!! Bem no dia do meu aniversário! D:

**Itachi:** -desmaiado- x.X

**Hidan:** -senta no chão desanimado- O que será que ta acontecendo com o Kaku numa hora dessas? '-'

_Preciso falar...? '3'_

**Vendedor:** -com uma capa preta tampando o rosto e um fantoche amarelo na forma de um gato- Posso ajudá-lo?

**Kakuzu:** Eu estou procurando...

**???:** NEKOZAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! -surta em gritos-

**Kakuzu:** O que você está fazendo aqui? o.o"

**???:** -continua surtando- EU VIM VER O NEKOZAWAAAAAAAAA!!!! -agarra as pernas do vendedor-

**Vendedor/Nekozawa:** 'O'

**Kakuzu:** Mas se você esta aqui... Quem esta narrando à história? 'O'

**DebTai:** É mesmo... Quem está narrando a história? '3'

**???:** -Risada maligna- _Agora eu estou no comando! \o/_

**DebTai:** Jhé? O que está fazendo aqui? 'O'

**Jhé:** _Você estragou minha identidade secreta! D:_

**DebTai:** -ainda agarrada nas pernas do Nekozawa- ¬¬

**Jhé:** _Alguém tem que tomar o seu lugar enquanto você assedia os personagens de anime. ¬¬_

**DebTai:** -gota- Vamos voltar ao assunto da fic? '3'

**Kakuzu: **Dá pra me explicar o que esta acontecendo? '-'

**Jhé:** _Dá para explicar pros leitores o que está acontecendo? O que o Nekozawa está fazendo em Konoha? 'O'_

**DebTai:** Que é? Eu amo Nekozawa... A Rê ama o Nekozawa... TODO MUNDO AMA O NEKOZAWA!!!! *O*

**Kakuzu:** Quem é Nekozawa? 'O'

**Nekozawa:** Eu sou o Nekozawa...

**DebTai:** Ele é de Ouran! *O*

**Kakuzu:** Se ele é de outro anime... Por que ele está aqui? 'O'

**DebTai:** Ele é do clube de magia negra... Ninguém melhor que ele para ser vendedor em uma loja de artigos para feitiçaria! D

**Jhé:** _Mas isso não explica o porquê de ele estar em konoha '-'_

**DebTai:** Isso é uma das minhas fics... Minhas fics não foram feitas pra ter sentido! 8D

**Kakuzu:** Alou... Eu ainda tenho que comprar o presente do Hidan... Lembra? ¬¬

**DebTai:** Ah é! -solta a perna do Nekozawa- n.n"

**Kakuzu:** Tem um terço do Jashin-sama aí? =/

**Nekozawa:** Não. :)

**Kakuzu:** Não? D:

**Nekozawa:** Não poderia dizer que não temos! 8D

**Jhé:** _Eu me pergunto: desde quando o Nekozawa tem essa personalidade?_

**DebTai:** E eu te respondo... Desde quando eu quis! :D -leva sapatada- x.X

**Nekozawa:** Aqui está um excelente exemplar da Fé do Jashin-sama! n.n

**Kakuzu:** Finalmente!!! Quanto é? O.o

**Nekozawa:** -mostra o preço-

**Kakuzu:** Tudo isso??? O0O

**DebTai:** -olha o preço- Mas ta é barato. =/

**Kakuzu:** -no cantinho alisando uma moeda- My precious... My precious...

**DebTai:** Eu pago. ¬¬

**Kakuzu:** Paga? -olhinhos brilhantes-

**DebTai:** Claro... Essa fic tem que acabar logo... a Rê ta esperando a muito tempo D:... E também... Eu tenho todo o dinheiro que quiser por que sou eu que escrevo! 8D -leva outra sapatada-

**Jhé:** Então paga logo. ¬¬

**DebTai:** -paga pro Nekozawa (NDA/ *O*)- Pronto! n.n

**Kakuzu:** -pega o terço- Quanto será que pagam por isso no mercado negro? :D

**Todos:** ò.ó

**Kakuzu:** Só queria saber D:

**DebTai:** Vamos para a caverninha da Akatsuki, porquê o tempo tá acabando! /o/

**Kakuzu:** Como assim "vamos"? Eu vou, vocês ficam! ò.ó

**Brunna:** -Cai do teto- Mas eu quero ir! D:

**Kakuzu:** Onde você tava? O.O"

**Brunna:** Estou sempre onde você menos espera! ;D

**DebTai:** Brunna ninja! D:

**Brunna:** Eu quero ir. U.Ú

**DebTai:** Eu também. U3Ú

**Kakuzu:** Mas não vão! ¬¬ -joga uma bomba de fumaça e some no ar-

**DebTai:** Ei! Esse truque é meu!!! ÒoÓ9

_Já muito longe dali... [NDB/ Primeira vez que narro de verdade!!! *o*9]_

**Kakuzu:** Tenho só meia hora pra chegar na caverna! D: Pelo menos despistei aquelas doidas. :)

_20 minutos depois..._

**Konan:** Finalmente, você chegou! Comprou o presente dele?

**Kakuzu:** Claro...

**Konan:** A qualquer hora ele chega... Vamos nos esconder para dar o maior susto nele! \o/

**Kakuzu:** Tá bom! :D -desliga a luz-

_E toda a Akatsuki fica a espera de Hidan e Itachi..._

_Com as luzes apagadas, a escuridão omite todo o trabalho da confecção para festa... [NDB/ Uia! Essa frase ficou tão culta] :'D_

**Konan:** Parece que eles estão chegando... -sussurra- Estou ouvindo passos! :O

_A porta se abre com um rangido... Quando a luz se ascende..._

**Todos:** SURPRESA!!! \o/

**Deidara e Sasori:** -se beijando ardentemente-

**Todos:** HÓOOOOOOOO :O

**Hidan:** Vocês se lembraram do meu aniversario??? Porra, vocês são tão legais!!! :D

**Deidara:** O///\)

**Sasori:** OxO

**Todos:** -Sem palavras-

**Itachi:** -apalpando a parede- Kisa-chan? D:

**Konan:** Que a festa comece! /o/

_De repente desce um globo de vidro estilo anos 80, uma musica agitada começa a tocar e os personagens vão dançar..._

**Itachi:** Kisame... Tenho uma coisa pra te falar...

**Kisame:** Itachi... Eu tô aqui atrás... ¬¬

**Itachi:** Há, sim... -vira pra traz- Tenho uma coisa pra te falar...

**Kisame:** Mais pro lado... -vira o Itachi fazendo com que fiquem de frente um paro o outro-

**Itachi:** Sabe Kisame... Faz muito tempo que eu quero te falar isso...

**Kisame:** Falar o que?

**Itachi:** Sabe... Eu não sei muito bem como te dizer isso... -começa à ficar vermelho-

**Kisame:** Itachi... Não precisa... -O abraça e lhe da um beijo na boca-

**Itachi:** -Empurra o Kisame- Eu só ia pedir dinheiro emprestado! D:

**Kisame:** Ia? D:

**Itachi:** Sim... –Puxa o Kisame de volta e dá um selinho- Mas isso é melhor! ^^ -Volta a beijá-lo-

**Konan:** -cutuca o Pein- Parece que os dois se acertaram! =D

**Pein:** O que está acontecendo com minha organização?! i-i

**Konan:** Onde será que está o Hidan?

_Enquanto isso... No quarto do nosso querido aniversariante..._

**Kakuzu:** Olhe o presente que eu te trouxe! :D -mostra o terço-

**Hidan:** Que lindo! *-----------*

**Kakuzu:** Gostou?

**Hidan:** Claro! n.n... Mas você poderia me dar um presente melhor...

**Kakuzu:** Esse já custou muito caro...

**Hidan:** O que eu mais quero é perfeito e não custa nada...

**Kakuzu:** É de graça??? O que é?

**Hidan:** Isso... -Toca levemente o rosto do Kakuzu, retira sua mascara e o beija-

**Kakuzu:** -se assusta no começo, mas logo sede ao beijo-

**DebTai:** -De traz da porta com uma câmera- Como se uma bomba de fumaça fosse nos impedir de ver essa cena... *¬*

**Brunna:** Ele nos subestima... kukukuku... e.e

_[NDB/ Não tenho porquê me esconder! Sou a narradora!] *___*_

_FIM

* * *

_

**DebTai:** Demorou mais valeu a pena /o/... Ou não D:

**Brunna:** KelL-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! Feliz aniversario /o/

**DebTai:** Surpresa :D Botei a Bru por que ela queria te dar parabéns também O/|...

**Brunna:** Ou é o que você pensa 8D

**DebTai:** E botei a Jhé por que ela ta estreando como minha beta /o/

**Jhé:** Aê \o/

**DebTai:** Caso não tenham percebido a fic é de presente pra KelL-chan e pro Hidan '3'... Nós fazemos niver em abril /o/

**Brunna:** Ela também escreveu uma fic pra você, né? '-'

**DebTai: **sim O/| Link .net/s/4998165/1/Utopia

**Jhé: **Mas se vocês são de abril por que a fic só saiu em Maio? ¬¬

**DebTai: **Resposta simples... Preguiça e falta de criatividades :D

**Jhé:** ¬¬

**DebTai:** KelL... Espero que tenha gostado, ñ foi teve muito yaoi no começo mas espero ter compensado no fim n.n Ja ne minna-san o/

**Brunna:** Espera aê!!! Propaganda do nosso group de ficwirites... '3'

**DebTai:** Há!!! Já ia esquecendo... adedem e sejam felizes /o/

**Jhé:** Estamos todas lá... Eu, a Bru, a Deb e a KelL... Só falta você \o/

**DebTai:** Mandem reviews e provem que também são capazes o/ -leva rasengan-

**Brunna:** Vejo vocês no chat /o/

**DebTai:** -joga bomba de fumaça no chão e todas somem-


End file.
